The patent application Ser. No. 12/462,715 discloses a method for converting a drawing into multiple matrices that enable extracting information related to the drawing or its objects in an automated manner. The prior art of the aforementioned patent application does not, in any detailed manner, disclose the method of converting a 3D model into multiple matrices to extract information related to the 3D model or its objects in an automated manner. Such automated extraction of information from a 3D model can serve a variety of medical, engineering, architectural, industrial, and gaming applications as will be described subsequently.